The Form of Perfection
by Flaming Lemon
Summary: "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." In this case, I'd like to think that beauty is in his eyes. (AU/AH; may be OOC at times; characters are in college; Malec)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to The Form of Perfection. I'm new here in the community and although I have written a bit before, it's a first for me to write something like this (even more so since this is an AU). The idea just popped in my head and I couldn't get it out so why not make it come alive? The chapter is fairly short since I'm just trying it out for a bit. The story will be told in both Magnus and Alec's point of views, but it is uncertain if it will be told in any of the other character's POVs.

The story is also starting off light, but will eventually become heavier as the story progresses. Just a heads up.

I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review if you want me to continue the story or just a simple message to keep me going, and I would very much appreciate some constructive criticism on it so that I could improve more.

I've decided to keep the rating at T but will later be bumped up to an M.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in the story for they are Cassandra Clare's. No copyright infringement is intended. I also do not own the photo being used for the cover image (the art is by Yuumei from deviantart).**

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

**Magnus' POV**

The only time I noticed him was when he actually looked up. I was seated at my usual spot in the art classroom, that being the front row and beside the windows. I'd stay there to make it seem as if I was interested in the subject, but not too noticeable to be called. I slumped in my chair, clicking my pen as I absent mindedly listened to the teacher and I gazed outside the window. It was early September; the light breeze rustling the plants and the leaves maintaining its natural green hue, but was turning into shades of red, yellow, and orange.

I yawned, covering my mouth and feeling the hot breath on my hand as I exhaled. I turned around, causing a few of my bones to crack, and looked at the clock nailed on the wall at the back of the classroom.

_Oh my god, an hour and a half left? Fucking kidding me? _I glared at the clock and placed my hand on the side of my face and slid it down, making inaudible groaning noises. It was already 5:00 in the afternoon and all I wanted to do was to go home and get some sleep. But I know I'll end up waking up in the morning, go to class, and just end up repeating the same thing again and again. I sighed heavily, turned around and propped my elbow on the desk and placed my chin on my hand.

I looked at the teacher with a bored expression and tried to concentrate on whatever topic she was discussing. The only times I've not regretted taking art as a major was when I actually get to draw and in this particular setting, I was quite tempted to claw my eyes out. In order not to cause a freak accident and me becoming blind, I let my eyes wander lazily around the classroom.

The classroom looked like any other art classroom. Drawings posted on the walls at the back, paint and coloring materials on the shelves near the doors, a corkboard to put reminders and deadlines beside the board, and other miscellaneous art related objects scattered around the room. I looked at the students, some interested in the topic and others nodding their head off trying to stay awake. As I scanned the people in the room I noticed this dark figure on the right side of the room.

The person was hunched over, concentrated on a book or something and was _really _digging their face in it. I raised one of my eyebrows and stared; he had black, short, unkempt hair and was wearing a black plain t-shirt. I leaned back a bit, finding out he was also wearing black pants and black boots.

"_Probably one of those emo kids_,_" _I shook my head and as I was about to turn back to the boring lesson, he looked up.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

It was my first time ever to see a pair of blue eyes that just screamed _beautiful_. The color was easily noticeable because of his pale skin and it defined the angles of his face. He had a defined jawline with slightly jutted out cheekbones and, on closer inspection, his build was fit; muscles clearly seen even though he was a bit lanky. I bit my lip and stared a while longer at his full body.

This guy was undeniably _sexy._

I faced back to the front, grinning a bit and glancing behind me a few times. _How long has he been here?_ I thought, smacking myself in my head for not noticing a student of such features before. Hot damn, I've never seen someone so good looking in a while. Yeah, I've seen a few nice catches at the bar but this guy was—

"Okay, listen up!" The teacher raised her voice a bit, her voice resonating the room more than usual which caught the attention of all the students in the classroom. "To end class today, we'll have a little test run on drawing and sketching people. It will help with our next lessons considering we'll practice body structure and the human anatomy in the near future." She started to fix her things, putting all her notebooks and files that were scattered on the table on one side.

"This side of the classroom," She pointed to the students on the left where sexy blue-eyed boy was. "Will do the test run. As for the other side," She gestured to the columns to her right, where I was. "Will become models for the illustration. The illustrators are free to pick whoever they want to draw and can draw as many people as they want until time's up. You've thirty minutes. We'll switch next meeting. You may start now."

The opposite side of the classroom began to stand up and move towards the other side. They picked up and carried their sketchbooks and pencil cases, shuffling and opening to random pages and kneeling in front of people. A few of them went in front of me, their pencils landing on the paper and hastily moving their hands to get just rough sketches. After a few minutes they'd stand up and move on to the next person, creating a clockwork-like system.

After twenty minutes of sitting in the same position which was creating pain in my shoulders, I saw a dark shape approach and kneel in front of me. I looked up and saw those deep blue eyes once again.

Lord, does he look even better up close.

"_Okay Magnus, get your shit together."_ I thought as I caught eye contact with him and smiled the best smile I can muster up since I was tired as shit. His eyes widened a bit and he bowed his head, but not fast enough to hide the light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"_This is going to hard,"_ I caught myself staring a second longer than normal at his face and looked away. I would love to be able to stare at him as long as I want but damn was it hard not to grab his face and kiss him. I gritted my teeth, keeping my self-control at bay, and looked at him again.

I had to stop myself from jumping from the sudden eye contact. His face went back to its normal state and his eyes were completely focused on me. He looked at me with so much concentration, taking glimpses of his notebook to sketch and directing his attention back to me. He was scrutinizing every detail of my face and my neck, and it took me a bit of willpower not to gulp from the piercing gaze.

After a few more strokes of his pencil on his sketch pad, he finally finished and took a moment to critic his work. He looked at the sketch and back at me for about four times and frowned. My face probably had a look of concern because he chuckled, his lips curving at the sides and his teeth slightly showing. His blue eyes lit up a bit, filling with emotion and I couldn't tell whether it was cute or hot.

"Don't worry; it's just that the sketch doesn't do any justice on how you look." My eyes grew a bit larger from the unexpected statement he said. It was probably a bold statement for him because as he looked at me he was only aware of what he said a second too late, and another light blush appeared; the only difference being was it appeared on his ears. He had a moderately husky voice, but it was a harmonious and easy on the ear.

"_I would love to hear that voice in bed." _I shook my head out of those thoughts and opened my mouth to reply when the teacher loudly clapped her hands twice, stopping the muttering and chatting of the students.

"Alright class, time's up. You may go home now. Don't forget your materials next meeting!" The students retrieved their bags from their chairs and began walking towards the door in a hurry to exit the classroom. I turned back to face him and before I could say anything, Blue Eyes was already out of my sight and most likely on his way out of the classroom. I rapidly fixed my things, grabbed my bag with less finesse than usual and headed out the door. I stopped a few inches from the door of the classroom, turning my head to the left and to the right with enough force to make me somewhat dizzy. When my head cleared up, it was then that I noticed that he was gone.

I grabbed my hair in between the fingers of my hand and sighed, slightly disappointed that I wasn't able to say a single word to him. I started to walk down the path towards my car, and I couldn't help grinning a bit as I sat down on the driver's seat and started the engine.

I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes, remembering the sequence of events that happened. I thought of his eyes, his smile, his face, and just _everything. _He was absolutely gorgeous and I wouldn't mind spending a couple of nights and a few mornings with him. I didn't even know his name.

Fuck, I didn't even know his name.

I smacked myself on my forehead, imprinting the thought of asking the next time we have art class. As I started to drive the car out of the parking space and onto the road I thought of one of the quotes that the art teacher would always say.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." In this case, I'd like to think that beauty was in his eyes.

And I wouldn't mind seeing them again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello and welcome once again! Thank you so much to the people who have left reviews! It made me happy to know people are reading. So just a little update, I've decided that I will update this fic on Friday, Saturday, **or** Sunday every week. I've decided to fix a schedule on when to update this so that it doesn't end up having irregular updates (and so that I don't get lazy to write). I'll be adding this to my profile, as well as if I'll have to postpone an update or anything like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in the story for they are Cassandra Clare's. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

**Alec's POV**

"Hey dude, you alright?"

I jumped and looked around frantically. The room was the color of pale blue. A desk was stationed on the upper right corner, a closet on the other, a door (most likely the bathroom) beside it, and a door and side table beside the bed. The bed I was currently lying down on.

I began to calm down when I noticed I was in my room.

"Woah dude, you need to chill for a moment." I directed my attention to my left to see a guy leaning on my desk, his hand twirling a pen.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I'm just really tired." I shifted my eyes and dug my thumb nail into the curve of my pointer finger. He tilted his head to his left, obviously suspicious, and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Alright, hold on a second. Did something happen during class?" He leaned forward a bit to make eye contact with me, blue against similar-to-gold.

"I'm really fine Jace, nothing happened." I said with a slight smile.

Jace has been my best friend for the past ten years. We've been through a lot, fights and all, and I know by now my little façade won't fool him. But maybe this time…

"Nope, you are definitely hiding something from me. Did you meet a boy?" He leaned forward a bit more and wiggled his eyebrows. I folded my legs towards my chest and rested my chin on my knees and blushed.

Crap.

"Ooh, seems like the damsel here got his heart stolen." He put his hand on his forehead and dramatically sighed. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him which he expertly dodged and the pillow landed on the floor. He laughed as I grabbed a few more pillows to throw at him (none successfully hitting him) and decided to push him almost causing him to fall off the bed.

"Okay okay, I'll stop." He chuckled a bit and steadied himself. He looked at me again and his expression turned a bit serious which almost scared me since he wasn't really the type to, judging by his previous behavior.

"What's his name?" He asked. I looked away from him and scratched my head.

"I, well uh…I don't know." His eyes widened a bit and he let out a gasp. "What? The reserved and quiet Alexander Lightwood has fallen in love with a man whom he knows nothing of, not even his name? What has the world become?" I slapped him on the leg and he rubbed the inflicted spot and groaned as if thousands of daggers pierced his body.

"Can you at least tell me what he looks like?" Jace said, reverting back to normal.

I unfolded my legs and rested my head on the headboard. I thought for a bit, one, two minutes passed and I lifted my head to look at Jace.

"He's very…showy," I stared to explain as I scratched my neck. "His sense of fashion is colorful and he seems to be the social type of person." At this statement, Jace said nothing for a bit. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. I bit my lower lip in anticipation. _Did I say something I shouldn't have?_

"Alright, can you tell me where Alec is? Because you are definitely not Alec." He squinted and I slapped him again which caused him to laugh.

"Can you please take this seriously?" I frowned and grabbed a pillow to hug. Yes, it was definitely not me to like someone so easily, even more so the guy was most likely a flashy socialite. I was just plain, old, and simple Alec. That's all there was to it.

Jace stopped laughing and looked at me. His slightly golden colored eyes were piercing right through me and I bowed my head down, not being used to the sudden attention.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to, it's just…" Jace started and stopped, thinking about what to say next. "It's been a while since—"

"Yeah I know." I interrupted him in a voice more harsh than intended, not wanting to hear what he was going to say next. I looked up and saw a bit of a pained expression on his face and immediately regretted the absentmindedness on my use of tone. I bowed my head again, looking at my legs.

"Sorry." I said and he laughed a bit, resulting in me looking at him again.

"It's alright; I probably shouldn't have bothered recalling it." He smiled at me. "I was just teasing you because I'm happy you found a new guy. You better find out his name first though before anything else, if you know what I mean." He winked at me and I hit him on the shoulder. We both laughed for a bit until we heard a phone ring.

Jace reached into his pocket to bring out his phone. He checked it and looked at it for a while, his eyes scanning the lighted screen. He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up.

"Sorry, I gotta go now. Just got a text message from my brother saying to get my ass back at home for whatever reason." I checked the clock near the desk. 7:30 pm.

"Seems like it's a bit of an emergency since it's still early." I said and Jace shrugged.

"You can never tell with my brother. I bet he's just telling me to go home to buy some stuff at the convenience store." We both laughed and he made his way towards the door, his hand on the door knob.

"To be honest, I think this guy will be different." I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's the first time you've displayed so many emotions in one sitting. I think he's got you wrapped around his finger. Or maybe his fingers are already wrapped around something else." He grinned, and he opened the door and exited with a wave before I was able to throw yet another pillow at him.

I sighed, and tilted my head side to side to get rid of the soreness in my neck. I stood up and began picking up the pillows from the floor, stretching a few times when I got back up from bending down. I threw them on the bed and I sat back down.

_What was I thinking?_ I scratched my head in frustration. _Liking a guy like that? Really? I don't even have the time._ I knew I was overthinking about this and groaned. _I bet he didn't even notice me._

I lied down and closed my eyes. That was probably the worst part about the situation: He might have not even noticed me. It probably got even worse when the teacher dismissed us and I ran out of the classroom as if my life depended on it. A guy who looks like that probably thought I was plain or boring and—

"_But he smiled at me," _The thought interrupted my wave of pessimism and I smiled. He was incredibly handsome, and had olive skin and eyes that were a mixture of green and yellow, resembling the color of a cat's. Although the amount of glitter on the guy could grab the attention of probably half of the human race, I only noticed him when he smiled. He looked a little sleepy, but he showed a genuine one; not the fake "yes bask in my presence" kind

_But I can't just like him already. I mean, I don't even know his name._ I groaned again in annoyance with myself. _Why am I so fucking prissy about this?_

Before I was able to knock myself out because of my stupidity, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I said as I sat upright.

"Sir Alec, it's time for dinner." A female voice was heard on the other side. Most likely the maid.

"Ah, alright I'll be downstairs in a minute." I said and afterwards I heard the clacking of shoes walk away from the door. I got up and went inside the bathroom to fix my hair and walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I walked down the staircase and into the dining room where I saw my family already starting their meals. My father was at the head of the table, my mother to his left and then my brother. There was an empty space on the other side of my father, and my sister sat beside it.<p>

I walked towards the long rectangular dinner table and sat on the empty spot. The maid walked towards me and handed me a tray with a towel on it to wipe my hands with. I placed the towel back on the tray after I was finished with it and she bowed and walked back to wherever she came from.

The table was filled with all kinds of meat and vegetables; an assortment of high quality goods and vibrant colors. I placed what seemed of roasted beef with vegetables on my plate and began eating and my father spoke.

"How was school, Alexander?" My father had a gravelly kind of voice; making him both intimidating and not at all pleasant to talk to. It was because I was used to hearing it I wasn't so scared but the same voice had the power to control thousands of men. It's not a surprise if you find out he's one of the leading entrepreneurs in the corporate business.

"It was alright. Nothing out of the ordinary." I put another mouthful of food in my mouth and chewed. "_It was actually anything but normal," _I thought, but kept my straight face and continued chewing.

"And you, Isabelle?" My father also put a mouthful of food in his mouth and looked at my sister.

"Same here." She was chewing the food in her mouth and grabbed her glass of water and drank. My brother raised his hand up in eagerness and was jumping in his seat.

"School was really, really, really, fun today! We were painting and the teacher said I had the best one!" My mother laughed and patted his head.

"Alright alright, calm down now." She got a napkin and wiped his mouth even though he was still bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yes we are. Good job Maxwell." My father gave a slight smile (which he rarely did) and Max had a huge grin on his face.

The rest of dinner was in silence, the only thing being heard was the clanking of silverware on ceramic until I heard the screeching of the chair against the floor. I looked up to see a maid pulling back my father's chair as he stood up.

"Excuse me," He said, and walked to the door and up the stairs. My mother followed after a few minutes and afterwards my brother stood up, leaving my sister and me alone in the dining room.

"You saw a guy, didn't you?" Isabelle said as she lifted her glass of water to her lips as I choked on the water already passing through my throat. She laughed and I had to hastily drink more water to stop the burning feeling in my throat.

"How, how did you…?" I asked as my breathing regained back to normal.

"You just told me." She put on an innocent smile and I smacked my head down on the table.

"Aww, why so depressed? As if you could hide anything from me." She leaned back against the chair and I turned my head to glare at her.

"His name?" She said and looked at me.

_Shit._

I turned my head towards the table again and muttered my answer.

"What?" She leaned her ear towards me and I lifted my head a bit.

"I don't know." I said in a quiet voice hoping she wouldn't hear. The same hope was crushed when she loudly gasped.

"My reserve and quiet brother has fallen in love with a man whom bears no name? My my, how scandalous!" She said in her best dramatic voice, which actually sounded good taken in the fact that she was part of the drama club.

"Ugh, you're like Jace." I leaned back against my chair and stretched a bit.

"Please, don't compare me to that thing." She said in a playful voice indicating she didn't really mean it. "Anyways, does this mystery man of yours look hot?"

"Izzy!" I shouted in a hushed tone, in fear of any one of our parents would walk right in. It'd be pretty bad if they found out I'm gay.

Did I forget to mention I'm a hopeless closet case?

"What? Oh fine, let's continue in my room." We both stood up and went up the staircase towards Izzy's room or in this case, the den of interrogation.

* * *

><p>"Sooo, answer the question." Izzy said as she plopped down on her bed and rolled to her stomach. Izzy's room was a light shade of the color of pink carnations. Her room had a similar orientation as my room, but with a way bigger closet but a slightly smaller bed. Her desk was decorated with pictures and scrapbook décor and some of her clothes were hanging on the chair and were sprawled across the floor.<p>

"Well, uh," I squirmed a bit in place and waited a few minutes and Izzy moaned as her patience was slowly melting away.

"Okay okay fine, he's hot." I huffed, and sat down on the chair near the closet.

"Describe." She turned and looked at me with a serious face.

"Um, he has olive skin and he's really tall." I felt embarrassed and the blush rising up my cheeks as I recalled what he looked like. "He has really nice eyes; the color resembled a cat's. And his smile is beautiful and he's really handsome—"

I stopped when I heard Izzy starting to laugh and I put my face in my hands. I felt the heat of the blush rise up some more and even spreading to my ears and neck. Goddammit, why do I blush so easily?

"Heh, sorry," She tried to stop laughing and smiled at me. "It's been awhile since you've talked about a guy with much praise."

I glared at her with a poker face. "Yeah yeah, whatever." I stood up, feeling a bit uncomfortable by what happened and made my way to her door. "Can I go now?"

Izzy smirked and grabbed her phone. "Nope. Tell me how you guys met."

I looked at her with a face that said "are you serious" and she returned it with smug expression which automatically said "yes". I huffed and crossed my arms. I told her all about the assignment the teacher gave, to the said smile I described before, up until where I ran out of the classroom feeling as if I was running in a marathon.

After the whole thing, Izzy stayed quiet for a bit. _"Man it's like my conversation with Jace all over again,"_ I thought and she finally spoke.

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

I blushed and turned away, facing her closet. She giggled and I felt a bit uncomfortable so I stood up, a bit too quick and faced her. "Can I go now?"

Izzy huffed and fixed her position so her head was on the headboard. "Fine, you may leave my sanctuary." She said as she waved her hand as if she was sending me off. Before I shut the door close, I heard Izzy raise her voice.

"You better give me updates!" I rolled my eyes and turned the door knob, close the door, and went back to my room.

* * *

><p>I entered my room and closed the door. I made my way to the bed and laid down, turning so my stomach was on the bed. I sighed, and burrowed my face against the pillow.<p>

"Why am I acting like this?" I said to myself and banged my head against the pillow, and banging it again when I noticed I was thinking too much about it. Yes, it's normal for me to act like this _when _I actually know the guy. No, it's not normal when just a smile can already make me blush. Yes, it _is _easy to make me blush. No, I don't blush _that_ easily unless the man was handsome as him.

I rolled so my back was on the bed and I scratched my head in frustration. I was frustrated at how I was feeling, frustrated about over thinking about it, frustrated at me being frustrated, and the never ending emotion of aggravation never ends.

"_I totally bet he isn't even thinking about this." _My feeling of frustration was shifting into one of sadness.

Wait, why the hell am I sad about this?

I yelled in a tone where it was loud but no one could hear and shuffled into the covers, roughly moving everything and I finally calmed down.

"_You know what, fuck it. I'll sleep on it."_ I rested my head against the pillow, concentrated on the goal of sleeping on the topic. Maybe tomorrow I won't be so annoyed by the way I was thinking about this, maybe not. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted rest.

I shut the light on the side table and got comfortable on the bed. As I fell asleep, I thought about getting my mind straight, and a pair of cat colored eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I may or may not edited this chapter half assed (whoops) so feel free to correct anything.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **(It is currently 2AM and since I slept at 4AM the night before, I am on the brink of passing out) Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. It's not as long as I wanted but here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in the story for they are Cassandra Clare's. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Magnus' POV**

"Alright Magnus, you can do this." I murmured and paced back and forth outside the classroom. I was wondering why I even bothered to talk to him again. To be honest, it'd be quite easy to just find some girl or guy and have my way with them without the difficulty, but something about this blue eye wonder was just so…captivating. I wanted to know what was behind the eyes, behind the shyness. I stopped walking and instead leaned against the wall where the door was situated on.

"_This really isn't like you."_ I thought to myself and grinded my teeth. Something about my change of course of actions scared me, but it wasn't enough to keep me away from him. I decided this morning I would talk to him after class and there was nothing to change my mind.

I took one last breath, and walked inside the classroom.

(line break)

After the switch of sketching people from last time, the teacher finally dismissed us. During class I was able to spot the blue eyed beauty from my usual seat and made my target to go talk to him right after class. Once I heard the glorious words of "you may now go" I stood up and turned around to walk where he was seated.

As I approached him, he was still fixing his things and putting it inside his bag. He was wearing something similar to the black attire last time which was alright since he looked hot in it anyways. All the students were gone and even the teacher has disappeared, leaving me alone with blue eyes.

When he finally looked up surprise took over his face when he noticed I was there. I smiled, trying to make it as casual as possible. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, sorry to bother you." I said and I took my hand out. "My name's Magnus."

He looked at me for a bit and his eyes were scanning my face and body. It was a bit difficult to keep the casual atmosphere I was trying to build up under the intense eyes laying on my figure. After a while, he took his hand out and shook my hand just a bit hesitantly.

"Alexander," He said and a slight blush was seen on his cheeks, as if he wasn't supposed to introduce himself with the name. "But you can call me Alec."

My god, even his name was heavenly.

"Nice to meet you Alexander," I said as an excuse to say his name. I loved how it felt when I said it, every syllable making me suppress a grin, and even thought of more situations on when I can say it. "Or as you call yourself, Alec." His nickname wasn't as satisfying to say but still delicious. I stopped myself before I went way too far.

"You too, um, Magnus." He said and he bit his lower lip. _Lord, have mercy on my soul._ It was hard enough already to control myself and here he is, giving signals I'm sure wasn't intended. Before I spoke again, he interrupted me.

"Um, I'm really sorry but I need to go now." He stood up a little bit too quickly and he was fidgeting. His hands trembled a bit and he grabbed his bag from the desk. He stood there for a second too long and he turned around and walked away before I got to say anything else.

"_Fuck,"_ I cursed under my breath and shoved my hands in my pockets, a bit surprised it even fit in the ungodly skinny jeans. _"That was so goddamn smooth, Magnus." _I sighed and hung my head low. I was happy I was able to get his name, but I still wasn't satisfied. I walked out of the door and made my way to the car. As I went closer to the vehicle, I took my cellphone out and went to my contacts. I needed to talk about this and I only thought of one person in mind.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so the infamous Magnus Bane has failed wooing an innocent boy. How the tables have turned," I glared at the person in front of me. The man sipped his coffee and looked at me with a smug smile. "Aww, don't act like that. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe he isn't even gay."<p>

I stared at him for a bit and contemplated on what he said. It was true I never thought about it and I tried to conceal my realization about it. Apparently I failed, because the man in front of me smirked and put down his cup of coffee on the table.

"Usual Magnus, coming on to people without acknowledging their sexuality, his predator side being shown oh so obviously." I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a poker face. He laughed and rested his elbows on the table. "If you're so into this Alec guy, maybe you should have tried dating me. We probably look the same anyways."

I let out a humorless laugh. "First of all, no. You may look alike but god the personalities are complete opposites. Second, I just wanted to talk about it and you decide to go on jerk mode, Will." He scoffed, laughing a bit and looked me straight in the eye. His features softened when he noticed how serious I was. "You really serious about this guy, Bane?"

I thought for a bit and leaned back more in my chair. Will was still staring at me. I concentrated on the background, the murmurs of a coffee shop; the hissing of the coffee machines, the chatter of customers, the barking of orders. I closed my eyes to think. Was I really so serious about this person?

"I am Will," I said with bit of uncertainty but made my mind on it. "At first I just wanted to get into his pants, but now…now I want to know who he is. I want to know more about him. It's really weird and it's freaking me out a bit."

His blue eyes darkened, but it left as fast as it came making me question if it was really there or not. "Fine. You're obviously not in the mood to talk some more about this guy and your defeat so as your best friend since god knows how long, and I'm still wondering how we haven't beaten each other yet—"

"We have actually," I raised my own coffee cup to my lips, feeling the warm caffeine travel down my throat. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," He stopped for a bit. It was the time where we Will got _really_ drunk when we went out and wanted to go home with some guy who looked sketchy as hell. I pulled him out of the club and we had a fist fight since he got pissed off. We both crashed at my place and we both had multiple bruises and cuts.

Will shook his head at the memory. "Can we not discuss such dark times?" I shrugged and he continued.

"Going back to the point, I don't like seeing you mope around. You can try wooing the guy some other time. Right now, we're going to go clubbing." I raised my eyebrows at the statement.

"Will, I really don't feel like it." I was surprised at hearing those words coming out of my mouth because I would usually accept the invitation but I stood my ground. "It's not like I'll mope forever."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you won't be depressed for a long time, Mr. Drama Queen." He said with a slight smile. He caught on the fact that I was still not giving in and huffed. "C'mon. I know you don't have class tomorrow and I need to find a guy too." I laughed and thought for a moment.

"Fine, we can go." He clapped his hands once at the statement and grinned. "There's my old friend back. I'll pick you up at your place at 9, yes?"

I nodded and we talked a bit about everything and nothing afterwards. When I drove back to my apartment I hung my jacket on the coat hanger and laid down on my couch. I covered my eyes with my hand. I was still disappointed in my attempt to talk to him but I haven't given up, and I made a new goal to talk to him again once I get the chance. Yes, it is a little desperate for me but for some odd reason I felt it was worth it. I had a gut feeling screaming the words "you won't regret it" and all I could do was listen to it.

I uncovered my eyes and raised my wrist to eye level and checked my watch. The face showed 7:00. Still more time. I grabbed my phone and set an alarm for 7:30 and burrowed myself into the couch, making myself comfortable. My eyelids began to drop and I dozed off.

* * *

><p>Will arrived 30 minutes earlier than the appointed time and I was still putting on my make-up. I wore a shimmery black, button down shirt and had a pinstripe vest over it. I had on white skinny pants with a black belt which had a belt buckle labeled with a metallic cursive "M". I decorated my wrists with gold bangles and to top it off; I put on a layer of gel in my hair to make it into spikes and added a bit of glitter in it. When I opened the door for Will, I only finished making the winged eyeliner look on one eye. As I was doing the other I heard the said man finally speak.<p>

"Well someone here is all dressed up." I looked behind me and saw Will lying down on my bed. Will wore a simple navy buttoned shirt and straight jeans. He was still wearing his boots despite being on the mattress and he was playing idly on his phone.

"I always dress up, I need to look good." I looked at the mirror again to check my make-up and felt satisfied. "Unlike someone here who doesn't really care _and_ has no manners as a guest." I turned around and walk towards my bed. "Shoes off please." I swatted his legs to the side and walked near my bedroom door to put on my dress shoes. Instead of the usual retort Will would give, he huffed and got off the bed and headed towards the living area. When I was done we both made our way down the stairs and to his car.

* * *

><p>The familiar faded thumping of the music was ringing in my ears and the lights could be seen from outside of the club. Will parked and turned off his engine and he unlocked the car doors. We both stepped out and made our way to the dimly lighted building. The word 'Pandemonium' flashed on a sign on top of the door in a bluish-white light.<p>

When the bouncer looked at us and nodded, we opened the door and the sound rang took over my ears. The heavy bass vibrated the room causing the ground to shake. The fast paced rhythm of the music drove the people on the dance floor to make fast and fluid movements. It seemed the club was packed tonight.

"Hey, let's get to the bar." Will shouted over the loud club music and I nodded. We trudged through the sea of people and were given a few winks and stares on the way and I smiled. It was good to know I still got it even though I wasn't quite in the mood. We finally reached the bar and we were able to get seats. The familiar look of the bartender's back turned to face us and he smiled.

"Will and Magnus, welcome back. What can I get you for today?"

"Five shots of tequila each, Fell." Will grinned and the bartender chuckled.

"Not as hardcore as I thought. Better to keep it that way to be honest," He began to prepare the shot glasses and poured the alcoholic liquid into them. He placed them in front of us and we took our first shot.

"Agreed. Can't have Will over here to plan on going home with Mr. Sketchy." Ragnor and I laughed and Will grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah okay whatever. Can we just continue?" I laughed a bit more and took in another one. The warm liquid brushed my tongue and went straight down my throat. The three of us chatted for a bit and the two were talking some more as I was about to reach for a third while looking through the crowd. I was about to direct my attention back to Will and Ragnor when I noticed a familiar looking disheveled nest of hair by the bar. I squinted and leaned back and forward to get a better look. He was facing the opposite direction, his back towards me. He wore a black t-shirt looking a bit too tight on him and dark blue skinny jeans. His built looked familiar and as I was about to make a bit more observation when he turned around now facing the bar. I was able to see a glimpse of his face and my eyes widened when I saw a familiar pair of blue eyes.

_Alec?_

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
